


The Chase

by JennaCULLEN



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Another 2 part story, F/M, Happy Ending, I wrote this in 8th grade, Imprints though not really imprints are mentioned, Wolf/vampire love, again i am NOT sorry, first story i ever wrote - at least the first one i took seriously, i made it alot better but i know it could still use improvement, no judge plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaCULLEN/pseuds/JennaCULLEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Mary Evans and I am sixteen years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Life

My name is Mary Evans and I am sixteen years old. At least I am physically, kind of hard to explain that to people though because I am technically over three hundred years old. It's difficult to keep track of your age after awhile because of the whole immortality thing. Being a vampire is not all it's cracked up to be I tell you.

I was sixteen when I was turned, actually. It wasn't by my own choice either. My 'maker' as he would like to call himself, the ass, thought it was the best thing to do at the time. He may be twice my age but that doesn't mean he has common sense.

Though I sort of understand where he was coming from. I was living with my aunt who treated me like shit. It probably was for the best that I was turned. My parents died when I had been but a mere ten year old. I was over at a friends house, just spending some time with her when it happened. It was a fire that killed them, they were trapped inside as our home burned to ash. 

They have been dead for a long time.

I was mostly taking care of myself for the next six years of my human life. I was actually on the way home from the field where I was working. It was indiscreetly, considering it was frowned upon for women to work. My best friend at the time knew I needed the money and since she her husband was fairly wealthy she knew she could pay me for it. It was pretty late in the evening and the sun was just about to set. 

That was when I met him.

"Hello." A male speaks. I freeze mid step and look around curiously.

"H-hello?" I ask aloud, no one answers. "Who's there?!" I ask in a louder volume. I still don't get a answer. All of a sudden the man comes out of nowhere, smiling.

"What do you want?!" I ask, readying myself to run if he shows any ill will towards me.

Not a very good plan I know, but I was scared.

"My name is Maxwell, m'lady. But I prefer Max." He bows in a mocking fashion. I take the time to look him over as he does so. Sandy brown hair, squared jaw, and he is well built. He's only wearing trousers, which is odd considering how close it is to winter.

When he raises back up I notice his eyes.

His eyes are blood red! Is he some kind of monster? I need to get out of here! As I turn to run he appears behind me, wrapping me in his arms so tightly it feels as if my bones are on the verge of breaking. I can barely breathe.

"Now, now. Why do you want to run m'lady? You haven't even told me your name. Not very proper is it?" He asks, there is a teasing tone in his voice. I suck in a breath, shivering wildly at the temperature of his skin.

He is freezing!

"M-my...my name is Mary....Mary E-Evans..." I whisper weakly, I know it was stupid to tell him my full name but at the time I thought if he knew that I was he would realize that I am close to the most wealthiest and respected family in town.

"Mary Evans!? Really..." He smirks. "How lucky is that, to run into you of all people...." He mutters to himself.

Confused, I turn my head slightly to look at him. "W-who ar-re you-u?" I ask. At this point I honestly do not have a rational thought in my head because I know I am going to die.

He smiles a wicked smile, showing his teeth. "I'm a friend." That is when he pulls my head to the side. In panic I struggle in his arms which I am sure is causing more harm than good.

"Don't struggle Mary. This will only make it worse for you." He murmurs sweetly as he leans down and bites my neck.

I let out a blood curdling scream as the fire spreads throughout my veins. I am in so much pain I do not even notice him picking me up or when he starts running south. I just want the burning to end.

I feel as if I am being sucked into an abyss and there is no way to escape. I wish he had just killed me instead of doing this. At least then I wouldn't be in pain. Death is peaceful, this isn't peaceful.

This is torture.

It feels like it has been forever since the fire started but at the same time mere minutes. My throat is so sore from all the screaming but the pain from the fire is over powering it.

"Shhh. Sweetheart it's okay. It's almost over, I promise." What was that voice? It sounded like...

"Mirabelle, I doubt she can hear you at this point in the transformation. Even if she can, the pain is probably too unbearable."

The female voice sobs. "Dammit Max! Why did you have to do this?! Why did you turn her!?" She shouts, the noise hurts my ears.

"I was thirsty! I was going to just feed on her but once she said her name." I hear a male sigh. "I had to turn her Mira. It was the easiest way to solve your problems." I recognize that voice.... He...he is the one that did this to me.... Whatever it was, it all is a big blur.

"I...I understand Max. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know." He says solemnly. A few minutes of silence passes by before another person speaks.

"What if she doesn't want to hunt humans? She might want to join-"

"Do not even say that mans wretched name Damien! My baby will NOT become some abomination!"

"Mira, we are all abominations! It doesn't matter who or what we feed from!" The unknown male voice shouts.

"It does to me!"

"Will you two hush? You can continue your couple spat later! Listen...." The familiar male voice says, making the others stop talking. "It's almost time."

I have no clue what he means when suddenly the fire starts fading from my body. It gradually leaves from the tips of my fingers, to my lower limbs, my upper limbs, then finally the burning is almost entirely gone. Just as I start feeling relieved the fire starts up in my chest, ten times hotter than it was before.

I scream more frantically and I claw at my chest trying to put the flames out. My heart beat gets faster and faster and faster as if it's fighting the flames.

It doesn't succeed.

As soon as the burning intensifies it stops, but so does my heart. I open my eyes slowly, hesitantly, fearing the burning will flare back up again from any sudden movement.

When I am assured it won't, I sit up.

I gasp loudly. It's like waking up in a completely different world. Everything is so clear, so bright, so detailed. Like I was seeing through muddy water before and now I swam to the top and got free.

"Sweetheart?" My back tenses in alert. I turn around slowly and see....my mother!

"Mom?!" I exclaim. I am to shocked at seeing her alive to notice how different my voice is.

"Mary.... My sweet little girl!" She murmurs as she walks up to me. The male beside her puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Mira, remember she is a newborn. We have to explain everything before you can officially reunite." Mom nods and walks back to my father's side.

They are both alive? I can't believe it!

"How in the world are you two alive? You died! In a fire!" I yell, I feel like crying but the tears don't form. I am so confused about all of this.

"They should have died, yes." The man who done this to me speaks. "I rescued them. I wasn't in time though cause they were pretty close to death. That's when I decided to turn them into vampires."

"You turned them into WHAT?!" I shriek. Vampires?! WHAT THE HELL! Is that what I am now? Did he turn me into a monster too?

"Now, I know what you are thinking Mary. I turned your parents out of pure necessity. If I hadn't they would have died." He says in a stern voice. After a few minutes of silence, mainly me just soaking in the information, he sighs and reaches his hand out to me. "I know this is a terrible circumstance, but it's nice to meet you. Your parents told me a lot about you."

Narrowing my eyes, I slowly grab a hold of his hand, shaking it in greeting. "I would say it is nice to meet you. But I can't."

He smirks. "I completely understand. But just so you know, if I hadn't of turned you at that moment, I would have eventually killed you. I, sadly, am not strong enough to ignore the pull of human blood..."

"I don't understand." I whisper.

"Well, we need to rectify that then." He smiles teasingly. And for the rest of the evening, they all explained to me what vampires are.

They told me of the turning process - which can take several days to complete. It depends on how much of our venom enters the blood stream and how close it is to the heart. It at least takes two days, at most it can take a week. My change, apparently took three days.

THREE DAYS!

They also told me of the Volturi, which is this huge vampire clan that acts as our law of sorts. They told me I would have to feed on blood to stop the burning in my throat, it will never really go away but the blood helps make it bearable.

That conversation lead down to the subject of Carlisle Cullen. The one vampire that doesn't drink human blood. My eyes widen at the thought of not having to kill humans. When they begrudgingly told me about him I wanted so badly to meet him.

My mom didn't like it, but she had little say in the choice. It was my decision whether I wanted to be like Carlisle or not, and I definitely did. I spent a few months with my parents, to get to know them again, but eventually I left to go find Carlisle. I loved my parents, but the sooner I could learn about Carlisle's ways the better.

I was determined.

But, until then I had to comply with them and learn how to hunt humans. I didn't like doing it so Max took me out hunting for murderers, thieves, rapists, the nastiest of criminals to make it more bearable for me.

When I did embark on my 'journey' it took several weeks and a lot of digging to find Carlisle. He was living in Italy at the time, among the Volturi. I tried my best to blend in and be noticed as little as possible, but that didn't work out so well.

I was forced to meet the Volturi clan, and it was scary as hell. They wanted to know why I was in their territory and if I was going to be a problem. I admit it took a fair share of will for me not to attack any humans during my search and showing up to their doorstep unfed was probably the most dumbest thing I could have ever done.

I told them the truth, that I wanted to meet Carlisle. They thought I was odd. Who wouldn't though? I newborn vampire who hasn't fed on a drop of blood for weeks just so I could meet a specific vampire.

They allowed the meeting to happen anyway.

As they lead me down one of the many hallways in their home, I overhear two male voices.

"She wants to meet me?"

"It's odd I know, but we would like to know why she wants to meet you so badly considering she is barely a year old. It's curious." That sounds like Aro, the leader of the Volturi. The unknown male must be Carlisle!

I hear Carlisle sigh. "Well send her in then."

We have been together since. Well, not like that. He has been more of a mentor/father figure to me throughout the years. We got to know each other and he helped me with my self control. I can be around human blood now and barely have a problem with it.

Of course, I will never be as good as Carlisle. He is like God when it comes to this.

I wrote to my parents though not enough to be super close to them. They came to visit us once, it was super awkward and they did show their faces again. We just stuck to the letters.

But then, after a few more years the letters just stopped coming.

Turns out that they went feral and killed a whole town of humans. It was enough for the Volturi to intervene, which means it was pretty bad. Now they are dead, officially this time.

Max ended up being spared because they could sense he had nothing to do with the slaughter, whatever that means. Having nowhere else to go he ended up joining Carlisle and I. He was irritable about changing his diet but I told him it was the only way he could stay with us.

Max, Carlisle and I have been together for almost over two hundred years now. It was in the year 1918 when he added Edward to our little group because he was dying from the Spanish influenza.

Pretty soon after that we went from just the three of us to there being nine of us.

I have a family now, a real honest to god family and I am loving it.


	2. Knowing Him

A long time has went by since I joined Carlisle. At first I was content with it only being me and him. Together facing the world. But after my parents tragic end, Max joined us. Then Edward, then Esme, so on and so on. Eventually we ended up with nine people in our family. I wasn't happy with how things were going but they eventually grew on me.

We were a real family. Something I had never experienced before in my life.

When Bella and Renesmee joined our lives everyone in our coven had a partner, except me. I've had no one and never felt so completely alone in my three hundred years. Esme tried to comfort me, telling me I would find someone eventually. I just needed to patient. Alice, the little witch, agreed with her enthusiastically.

I think she somehow knew about Eric, be maybe I am just paranoid.

Either way, I met Eric on the first day of 12th grade, again. I swear I can not even count how many times I have repeated high school. I know it gives me something to do with my time and helps us blend in, but I still hate it.

I went to my first period which was gym and saw this boy lifting weights. He was over six feet tall and he had dark brown hair and very - I mean very - tanned skin.

Emmett, who fortunately had this class with me, growled in his direction. Muttering to me that he must be the new werewolf who just moved here.

I am appalled because as much as I tolerated Jake and Seth, the others gave me the creeps. On top of that note, I don't understand why he would be at our school. I thought the dogs had their own private school on the reservation.

As I space away in my thoughts, like I normally do, the boy looks over at us with a glare on his face.

My best friend Clarice, who I call Clary, enters the gym and I immediately call her over.

"Hey Clary, how was your summer?" I ask, not really caring. I call her my best friend even though we rarely hang out together. She is the outcast stereotypical goth girl so I thought it would fit for us to be friends. It obviously didn't work out in my favor. She is an annoying little attention whore.

She's not even really goth. She just does it to get into guys pants. Mostly goth guys. She claims they are the hottest.

In all honestly, my real best friend is oddly enough Rosalie. She can be a high maintenance bitch but that is actually what I like about her. She lets you know to your face if she likes you or not and she doesn't tolerate bullshit.

We don't hang out in school though because it would attract attention, for me that is. I do not like attention.

Clary blabbers on about her vacation to Florida, how she stayed all day on the beach, how she met her new summer romance, and many other things I do not care about. While I continue to tune her out I notice the werewolf staring at me. What the hell is his problem?

As the hour passes up the bell rang for second period. Which for me was Writing 101.

Entering the classroom I choose the desk right next to the door to be my seat. By the time the final bell rings every desk was taken, besides the one right next to me.

He suddenly comes in and notices that every other desk is full and frowns. I try to ignore how deeply that upsets me.

Mr. Canaletto starts talking about the class and what we will be doing for the semester. He then gives us our first paper assignments and when exactly they are do. He then tells us to get acquainted with the nearest student to each of us and write down on a sheet of paper twenty things you learn about them for bonus points.

What that has to do with writing I have no idea.

I decide to be the first one to speak. "Whats your name?" I ask politely.

"Eric. You?" Not much of a talker I see. Great.

"I'm Mary. It's...... nice to meet you." He nods in acknowledgement to the obvious lie.

"Well, lets get down to business. How old are you?" I ask, writing down his name in the process. I hope just basic information will work for the grade. If I can get this over with as fast as possible maybe the teacher will let me leave early.

I doubt he will, but it's worth a shot.

"I am eighteen. You?" He asks as he writes down my name.

"I am eighteen." I lie. We continue on asking each other questions and before I realize it we got the assignment done.

We then just sit in our chairs completely silent for five minutes before he speaks.

"Look, I know what you are, and you know what I am. Correct?" His voice is quiet enough to where we can only hear it.

"Yes......"

"Okay then, I have one question."

I nod, telling him to go ahead and ask me already.

"Why are you're eyes golden? The vampires I have met in my life all had red eyes."

Begrudgingly, I tell him the reason why and I tell him about my family. We spend the next several weeks together after that. It is mostly him asking questions about our life style. He seems genuinely interested which is mind boggling. I eventually got tired of answering his questions but that was when he gave me the idea of a little game. 

It's sort of like tell two truths and a lie. We each would have to tell three facts about each other and or our species. If we guess which one is wrong the other has to pay for the school lunch that day. If the person got the lie wrong then they would have to pay. It was redundant considering I don't have to eat, but it was still fun none the less.

Within months we are surprisingly good friends. It is easy to get along with him. He is funny and intuitive and seems wiser beyond his years. We are always seen together at school, side by side.

I barely hang out with Clary anymore. Which is fine with me because I think she is interested in Eric. Out of spite she stopped talking to me, thinking it was a punishment. In all honestly it was the best thing she could have ever given me. I could have repaired our friendship if I sought her out, but I didn't.

She now hangs out with her friends from before we met. Finally giving up on the goth trend and returning to her preppy, annoying self.

Thank fucking goodness she is out of my life.

 

**888**

 

It's already close to the end of the year and my feelings for Eric have changed, a lot. Every time I am near him I feel a bolt of electricity flooding through my veins like adrenaline spiked blood. My heart feels like it's racing, when clearly it isn't. Butterfly's flutter in my stomach whenever he smiles and his scent..... It doesn't even stink anymore.

Call me crazy, but I think I am in love with him.....

Which makes next week seem even more unbearable because my family and I are moving to Alaska for a few years. Renesmee has grown to fast for no one in town to not notice so we all decided it would be best to lay low for awhile. Charlie and Jacob are even coming with us. Much to the chagrin of Rosalie.

Either way, I need to tell Eric how I feel.

Today after school he plans on taking me to the beach on the reservation. I told him we shouldn't but he claimed the treaty was practically null and void now-a-days. Plus he wasn't even part of their pack, so even if the treaty was still in place he didn't have to follow it. So, much to my discomfort we are now heading to La Push.

We are now walking along the shore, hand in hand. Watching the sun set. I sigh internally. Debating with myself whether I should tell him now. "Mary?" I blink in surprise, not expecting this.

"Y-yeah?"

"Is it true that your moving next week?" He whispers sullenly. I ache to comfort him and take the sadness from his eyes, but I don't know how.

"Alice told you didn't she?"

He nods.

I sigh heavily. "Yes it's true, but it's only for a few years so you wont miss me." I say in a joking manner, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes I will." He whispers in his baritone voice.

My eyes widen and excitement bursts in the pit of stomach. "Eric...." Before I can even finish my sentence, he grabs my face in his hands and looks me in the eye.

"I'm in love with you."

I freeze, gasping slightly. "You what?"

He scowls. "I said, I'm in love with you." His tone firm. He then crushes his lips to mine. I am too surprised to kiss back before he pulls away, leaving me wanting more.

"Mary I don't care that you are a vampire, I don't care that our species' are suppose to hate each other. You are the most amazing person I have ever met." I swallow trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. "I want you to stay Mary, please."

My eyes are stinging, now is one of those times where I wish I can cry.

"Eric..." I whisper tearfully, laying my hand on his cheek. "I love you too."

He kisses me again, my arms go around his neck almost instinctively. He shivers at the temperature of my skin and I try to pull away. He just growls into my lips and his hold on me tightens.

I sigh happily, parting my lips. He takes that as a invitation and slides his tongue in.

My eyes roll back into my head as our tongues fight for dominance. I pull him down to the ground, still kissing him passionately.

He rolls on top of me, stroking my body with his big rough hands. I moan into the kiss, causing him to moan in response. That is when I feel something slightly poking my thigh.

He blushes and I giggle. Something we both have never done before.

I unbutton his pants, sliding my hand into his boxers. He moans loudly as I start massaging his hot length, the temperature radiating just from this small part - or I should say decently sized - of him. It makes me ache thinking about how warm the rest of him is going to be against my extremely cold skin.

He cups my breasts making me moan as we roll across the sand. He pulls at the rim of my shirt, I help take it and my bra off. He stares at me, now making me want to blush.

"You are so beautiful..." He whispers in a slightly dazed tone.

I rip his shirt off, literally. I definitely enjoy what I see too.

"You're not so bad yourself." I mutter, running my hand down his six pack. He chuckles.

Taking the rest of our clothes off we spend several minutes just taking each other in. Memorizing every single part of our bodies.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eric says, his voice rough.

"Yes...." I wisper excitedly. Our kisses become more rough, wet and steamy. He moans with pleasure as I lightly squeeze his cock.

"Mary!" He groans, kissing me again before pulling me onto his lap.

"Whoa, slow down there." I push back slightly. "I want to touch you t-"

He kisses me greedily before I can even finish speaking.

"I love you...." He moans out loud.

I grab his cock in my hand and gently squeeze. He cries out, writhing under my hand.

"I love you too Eric, I love you so much...." I then bend down towards him, seeing pre-cum dripping out his tip. I kiss him there quickly, causing him to arch his back and cry out.

Eric's cock throbs under my touch, making me even more excited at getting this reaction out of him. I rise up and kiss him soothingly.

"Are you scared?" I whisper.

"Of course not!" He stares at me reassuringly, gently cupping my breasts. I moan, trying to ignore the tingles that are shooting throughout my body.

"I am ready for this." He gestures toward our naked bodies. "I am not scared of what's happening between us."

He kisses me gently, causing me to smile.

"Good, cause I have no intention of letting you leave before I deflower you."

He chuckles.

I lower back down to his dick and I release it from my hand. He whines, actually whines! It makes me want to go into a fit of giggles. But I refrain myself.

"Be patient..." I whisper, thinking of what I should do next. I'm really experienced in this.. stuff. Then a light bulb goes off in my mind.

I take the tip of him in my lips, Eric's body trembles lightly as I suck and lick all of him. Moving my tongue down his shaft and back up again. Eric's breathing turns ragged, turning me on even more. I then take him more and more into my mouth, sucking faster every second.

"I- i'm about to cum Mary, at least let me make love to you before it happens..." I smile, letting go of him with a slight pop.

"I do want the first time you cum to actually happen inside." He chuckles breathlessly.

He then pulls me onto his lap for the second time. I grind against him, making us both moan with pleasure. Instead of taking it fast like I thought he would he slowly enters me, I groan with need.

"Just do it already!" He chuckles before completely thrusting his entire length inside.

I cry out in delight.

He starts thrusting slowly and languidly, as if wanting this moment to last as long as possible. I kiss him as erotically as I can, what I know about sex may only come from books but that doesn't mean I don't know how to kiss good. He arches into me while his thrusts become more frantic. Feeling my climax getting closer, and his too, I clench myself around him.

He cries out my name as his muscles tense up. "M-Mary. Oh god!"

I lean into his ear. "Cum for me Eric, please." I whisper seductively.

He bites his bottom lip, a bead of sweat's on his forehead. "T-to soon...." He pants.

"Please..."

I lightly pinch his nipple, knowing men are really sensitive there. He shouts out in pleasure as I start sucking his neck. His body then trembles before he releases inside of me. I shortly follow after him.

 

**888**

 

Now were lying here, basking in the afterglow. I snuggle into his side, listening to his heart beat. He kisses my forehead.

"That was amazing." He whispers, lightly smiling. I kiss his nose.

"Yes it was.."

Suddenly my phone rings. I reach for it making Eric groan in annoyance, I chuckle.

"It's Alice, she may have something important to say." He groans again but I ignore him and answer.

"Hello?" I say, slightly amused.

"Where are you? You've been gone for hours!"

Its been that long? It didn't seem like that. I smirk mentally. Well I just had sex, the world could've ended and I wouldn't have noticed.

"I have been busy, but I will be home soon bye!" I hang up before she has the chance to answer. I turn back to Eric and see he already has his clothes back on.

"Are you going to talk to them about staying?" I sigh begrudgingly.

They would let me stay, I just don't want to leave them. They are my own family and if I stayed it would feel like i'm betraying them. But I love Eric and I want to be with him....

"I'm going to..."

When I have my clothes on he comes over and wraps his arms around my waist. I take his arms off of me and give him a light peck.

"Well I better head home, see ya later?"

He smiles. "I will see ya later."

We kiss goodbye.

But while that was going on my friend Ashley, who I met while staying with Carlisle in Italy, decided to come for an unexpected visit. She even brought along her sister Brandy. They were unfortunately passing by, I don't know how the wolves didn't know they were here, when they saw us kiss goodbye. Brandy was fine with it, Ashley was the one appalled because she hates werewolves.

Brandy was glad that I found someone to love.

Ashley thinks we should both be punished, even if i'm her friend. So she leaves Brandy, without her knowing, here in Forks and goes to the Volturi. When I got back home Alice came running to me with the others behind.

"Mary, you and Eric have to get out of here!"

I look from her to the others.

"Why, whats wrong?"

"Ashley saw you with Eric. She's going to the Volturi..."

My eyes widen. "WHAT?! That can't be... She's my friend."

Carlisle speaks. "We know that honey but Alice saw her go to them."

My shoulders slump, finally admitting the situation.

"She hates werewolves so much she would do any thing to get rid of them, even get me killed." 

Alice lightly shakes me. "She doesn't matter now Mary, you have to go get Eric!"

"Okay...." I hugged my family for what may be the last time, then I went to get Eric.

The Volturi tracked us for what seemed like weeks and I was getting weak from thirst so we had to no choice but to stop so I could hunt.

By the time I got back from snagging a couple of deer I see Eric is in wolf form snarling at the Volturi guards.

I knew this was the end.

"Mary Evans." Aro went on. "You have been found guilty for loving this beast, your sentence is death!"

I stared at them and saw Ashley hiding behind the guards. I growl menacingly at her, she just laughs.

I run over to Eric and put my arms around his neck.

"I love you, no matter what happens." He looked at me with his big blue eyes and whimpered.

"NO!" Brandy shouted right when the guards started to pounce, she jumped onto one of the guards back trying to distract him but they were to fast.

They got her off his back and I heard this ripping sound that was too horrible even for my ears. Then out of nowhere there was a big blaze where brandy used to be.

"NO!!!!!!" I shouted in agony.

I charged, I was so angry I just started ripping the guards to pieces one by one. I didn't get all of them obviously, but it was enough to scare the rest of the Volturi - even the elders - off.

While I was standing there gloating, Eric phased back into his human form, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist as I realized what just happened and started crying. Well, as best as a vampire can.

"Shh, its okay Mary. Brandy is in a better place."

I look into his eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" He looks at me sincerely.

"I do." I smile, kissing him.

"Brandy will always be with you in your heart." I sigh sadly.

"I know." He hugs me tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too....." We then headed on back home.

By the time we got back Eric's family is there as at our house, worrying about us just as much as my family was. I embraced my family while Eric embraced his.

When Eric and I were alone he did something I would never expect him to do.

"Mary?" I turn to him.

"Yes?" He fumbles for something in his pocket.

"I was planning on giving this to you the night we found out about the Volturi, but I guess now is just as good."

He then grabs my hand and bends one one knee.

"Mary Evans Cullen, I love you with all my heart and I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?"

"I....I don't know what to say...." I stare at him in amazement.

"Say yes...." His eyes are lit with hope.

"My god Eric, yes!" He smiles and picks me up into hug, twirling my in the air. We kiss heavily with passion.

The wedding was beautiful, of course Alice was in charge. Carlisle walked me down the isle and all of our friends and family were there, it was wonderful.

Eric looked so handsome in his tux and I looked very beautiful in my dress if I could say so. 

Though I ended up with the most wonderful family in the world, I was still unhappy. I miss brandy so much and I just wish she could have been there with me. She was one of my best friends from back then and knowing I will never see her again makes my heart ache.

I know that Ashley's long gone but that doesn't mean i'm gonna give up on finding her. And when I do, I will kill her. She deserves to pay for what she has done.

But right now, in this moment, nothing else matters but Eric and that is how I will always want it.

**_The End~_ **


End file.
